


У некоторых рыб крепкие острые зубы

by Gossamer_Team, Plastic_Mind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой взрыв в бассейне всё-таки произошёл. События происходят примерно через год после этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У некоторых рыб крепкие острые зубы

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** фик написан для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World'е.
> 
> Автор баннера: **Элеанор Ригби**
> 
>  

I.

  
_Мне кажется, как будто я падаю_   
_Все ниже с каждым днем,_   
_Но я знаю, что ты там,_   
_Приглядываешь за мной._   
_И мне кажется, что я тону,_   
_Волны обрушиваются на меня,_   
_Но я знаю, что твоя любовь_   
_Освободит меня._   
_Когда я нахожу правду там, где находил ее прежде,_   
_Когда я ищу в тебе надежду,_   
_Я нахожу гораздо больше._   
_Я пытаюсь больше походить на тебя_   
_И отрекаюсь от себя, чтобы доказать, что мое сердце не лжет._ [©](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/1/12_stones/crash.html)

12 Stones — Crash   


Инспектор лондонской полиции Грегори Лестрейд пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа. Донован положила папку с документами на стол и поспешно ретировалась. Грег был благодарен ей за не притупившийся с годами инстинкт самосохранения. Выдвинув ящик стола, он пару минут разглядывал лежащие поверх бумаг никотиновые пластыри, потом задвинул его и попытался сосредоточиться на работе.

Уходил он последним. Кивнул дежурному офицеру, толкнул стеклянную дверь и, не обращая внимания на пронизывающий ветер, направился к стоянке. Домой не хотелось — хотелось напиться и дать в челюсть: утром — одному конкретному представителю британского правительства, сейчас же он склонялся к другому варианту. Грег не считал себя идиотом, но даже для него самого некоторые собственные действия красноречиво свидетельствовали об обратом. 

Год назад он совершил роковую ошибку, неосмотрительно решив пропустить по стаканчику виски в компании старшего Холмса. Рано или поздно за ошибки приходится платить, иногда — слишком долго. 

Майкрофт тогда почти не пил. Сейчас Грег мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот никогда не поддавался сиюминутным порывам и прихотям случайно. Строго дозированное количество алкоголя было лишь одним из вариантов контроля над ситуацией: оппонент невольно расслаблялся и, сам того не ведая, предоставлял прекрасную возможность качественно и незаметно прощупать все свои слабые места. 

Всё это Грег знал сейчас, но тогда, год назад, ему казалось что уж пьяное-то признание, что порой он Грегу даже «нравится», — последнее, что способно произвести на Майкрофта Холмса впечатление. 

Но вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать услышанное или облечь свой отказ в шутливо-вежливую форму — и то, и другое Майкрофт обычно сопровождал одним и тем же выражением лица, чаще всего практикуемом на Шерлоке, — Майкрофт выслушал Грега без тени иронии.

Единственное, что Грег помнит более чем отчётливо из событий того вечера, — это взгляд Майкрофта, когда тот наклонил голову чуть набок и глядя ему прямо в глаза удивительно просто сказал: «Почему нет?» В отличие от брата он остался практически неподвижен, но Грег всё равно почему-то чувствовал себя «неопознанным трупом», о котором только что сообщили Шерлоку Холмсу. 

Когда ему было нужно, Майкрофт просто звонил и приезжал. Если на экране мобильного высвечивался его личный номер, который знали единицы, это означало ровно то, что дело касалось Шерлока или самого Лестрейда.

Второе, как ни странно, случалось гораздо чаще.

***

Грег уже собирался сесть в машину, когда раздалась хорошо знакомая мелодия звонка. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось разговаривать — особенно с этим конкретным человеком, но чувство долга не позволило проигнорировать вызов: события в бассейне ещё слишком сильно отдавали запахом гари и крови.

— Слушаю.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор. 

Грега чуть не передёрнуло от этих слов:

— Давай без дипломатии, я не в настроении.

Ироничный тон Майкрофта не изменился ни на йоту, но он перешёл сразу к делу:

— Я предполагал заехать. Около одиннадцати.

Грег пытался прикинуть реальные шансы послать Майкрофта Холмса. 

Не получив ответа, тот уточнил: 

— Это неудобно?

Почему-то Грег был уверен, что именно сегодня его согласие не имело для Майкрофта принципиального значения. 

Их утренний разговор мало чем отличался от множества предыдущих, но сегодня что-то определённо пошло не так. Не так, как Майкрофт планировал, и он не был бы собой, если бы не попытался выправить ситуацию. Грег успел неплохо изучить своего партнёра за прошедший год.

— Нет. В одиннадцать, так в одиннадцать, — он выключил телефон, но прежде чем сесть в машину ещё несколько минут стоял, вдыхая воздух, не предвещавший ничего кроме близящихся холодов.

Проблема была не в Майкрофте, вернее, она абсолютно точно была не в нём. Грегу не нравилось то, каким он сам становился рядом с этим человеком, когда они оставались наедине. Грег никогда не замечал за собой таких желаний, которые будил в нём Майкрофт — его тело, его ум и его душа.

Хотелось сжимать чужое горло до тех пор, пока истинная сущность не потечёт из глаз «противника», не станет вырываться отчаянными хрипами из передавленного горла, не вспорет ногтями собственную плоть Грега — на руках ли, на спине или на горле. Пока его внутренние демоны не насытятся вдоволь.

Но Грег слишком хорошо умел держать себя в руках, и Майкрофт знал это ничуть не хуже него.

***

Звонок в дверь заставил Грега нехотя оторваться от книги. Смотреть на часы было не обязательно, одиннадцать — минута в минуту.

— Ты успел потерять ключи?

Майкрофт молчал, и только когда Грег закрыл дверь и повернулся к нему лицом, произнёс:

— Решил, что лучше будет оставить их здесь. 

Майкрофт уже успел повесить пальто на вешалку — тем страннее смотрелись кожанные перчатки, которые он не торопился снимать. Он отстукивал пальцами правой руки на поверхности комода один ему ведомый ритм.

— Какая забота, — устало и без сарказма бросил через плечо Грег. — Не думал, что отсутствие ключей способно остановить хоть кого-то из Холмсов.

— Это твой дом, — с некоторым нажимом было сказано в ответ.

Грегу показалось, что он услышал, как сжалась в кулак рука в кожаной перчатке. Какой-то исполненный удушливой безысходности звук.

Майкрофт остановился на пороге кухни. Натюрморт из Кинга в аляповатой обложке, остывшего кофе и сиротливого лежащего на тарелке надкусанного бутерброда заставил его едва заметно поморщиться. 

— Сейчас чайник поставлю. — Грегу не нужно было оборачиваться, неодобрение было почти осязаемо — но он уже давно успел выработать иммунитет к подобному.

Кинг отправился на подоконник, бутерброд — в холодильник, а кофе — в раковину. Вместо них на столе появились две чистых чашки и блюдо с яблоками. 

Майкрофт, вернувшийся из гостиной уже без пиджака, удостоил «смену блюд» небрежным взглядом и хмыкнул. Но вслух ничего не сказал. Аккуратно закатав рукава и заняв своё привычное место у окна, он принялся тонкими кольцами медленно снимать с яблока кожуру. Со стороны это должно было смотреться эффектно и в меру раскованно, но Грегу скорее бросилось в глаза то, как Майкрофт сосредоточенно поджимал губы и слегка хмурился: настраивался на серьёзный разговор, не иначе. 

Три чайных ложки заварки на чайник, залить кипятком сначала на треть, потом — до конца, убрать красную жестяную банку обратно в шкаф — самый недешёвый из всех сортов чая, который когда-либо видела эта кухня. Год назад и этого не было — как не было и чашек с неброским геометрическим орнаментом и лишних проблем. Работа не в счёт. 

Оба они за время этих странных отношений неплохо друг друга узнали и начали понимать практически с полуслова. Парадокс заключался в том, что и он, и Майкрофт намеренно продолжали делать вид, что это не так, чтобы не нарушать правил игры. Игры, в которую Грег с самого начала плохо вписывался. 

Майкрофт возводил зеркальные лабиринты, населяя их масками сообразно времени суток, погодным условиям, собственному настроению и чужим желаниям. А Грег этим лабиринтам просто не соответствовал. Он никогда не умел носить маски, и успел порядком устать от чужих, рассыпающихся на тысячи осколков, стоит дотронуться до них пальцами.

Оба они легко и быстро научились дотрагиваться словами, фразами до шрамов друг друга, бередить старые раны. Научились закрываться от них или пропускать навылет — жить, дышать, функционировать. Кто мог подумать, что всё это окажется куда проще, чем пытаться ими говорить.

Этот раз не стал исключением. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова — хватило и пары взглядов, чтобы понять: игра закончилась. Майкрофт снял последнюю «маску», а Грег кивнул: «Почему бы и нет?» В первый и последний раз. 

Зеркальную крепость сдали без боя — только оказалось, что она уже никому не нужна. И вместо осаждающих защитники увидели лишь собственные тени.

***

Где-то почти на грани Грег поймал себя на том, что скользит пальцами по шее Майкрофта в одном ритме с движением их тел. И одного этого отголоска «прошлых желаний» оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Очень скоро Грег погрузился в изматывающее дремотное состояние, когда и не спишь, и проснуться не можешь.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Майкрофт сидит на краю постели к нему спиной. Хотелось дотянуться до этой бледной кожи, пересчитать кончиками пальцев выступившие позвонки, вызвать дрожь. Просто прикосновение — не просьба, не обещание, кожей к коже, без каких-либо преград и масок.

Но когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, рядом никого не было. Пальцы бессильно сжались, и он, наконец, провалился в глубокий сон.

II.

  
_Потерявшись в небе, наполненном снегом,_   
_Нам не будет больно потерпеть поражение._   
_Мы постараемся не замечать_   
_Ни надежду, ни страх._   
_Эй, дитя, будь как прежде необузданнее ветра,_   
_Заставь меня плакать..._   
_В ком ты нуждаешься, кого любишь,_   
_Когда всё рушится?_   
_В ком ты нуждаешься, кого любишь,_   
_Когда всё рушится?_ [©](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/duran_duran/come_undone.html)

My Darkest Days — Come Undone   


Иногда бывает слишком поздно, Майкрофт знал это как никто другой. Поэтому никаких ожиданий, никаких сожалений: ни одна шахматная партия не может длиться вечно. И когда время выходит, остаётся только пожать противнику руку — и начать другую игру. 

Постоянная смена противников, гарантировала то, что он всегда оставался в тонусе. Из раза в раз приводил систему в состояние баланса, уравнивая силы, заставлял противника нервничать, подозревая подвох. Чужая ошибка, минимальный, но достаточный просчёт: пока оппонент пытался просчитать, какой из тузов у него в рукаве, Майкрофт играл в чистую. Это его неизменное преимущество. 

Каково же бывало негодование противника, когда сдёргивая пиджак, чтобы раскрыть обман и грязную игру, он не обнаруживал ничего кроме белоснежной, идеально выглаженной рубашки и вежливой, беспристрастной улыбки. Нет лучшего способа, чтобы засвидетельствовать финал поединка, чем политика продуманной, дозированной открытости. И в ней Макрофту почти не было равных. 

Ничья, победа, проигрыш — ничто иное как маски. Каждую из них Майкрофт просто снимал в нужный момент, а игра начиналась по новой — всегда по его правилам. Потому что выбор, какую из масок надеть в следующий раз, оставался за ним. 

Побеждая ли, проигрывая, Майкрофт никогда не возвращался и пресекал любые попытки реванша с чужой стороны. Как впрочем, и желание отыграться — с собственной. Повторение пройденного нарушало тщательно выстроенный баланс. Ничья отличалась лишь тем, что свидетельствовала о неправильно выбранном месте или времени, и ещё, крайне редко — об ошибочно выбранном противнике. В первом случае достаточно было ввести правильные координаты, во втором — необходимо было просто отступиться. 

Тебе никогда не победить не своего — чужого противника. Есть только «чёрные» и «белые», когда фигуры вдруг меняют цвет — это означает системный сбой. Ходить «белыми» против «белых» бессмысленно.

Майрофт не изменял ни одному из этих правил, он всегда уходил вовремя, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Сейчас же у него было неприятное, раздражающее своей абсурдностью ощущение — что вовремя и правильно уходит кто-то другой. Оно было почти неуловимым этим утром, когда он покидал чужую квартиру, оставляя ключи; почти осязаемым в молчании, царившем на кухне, когда он понял, что выбрал в противники не того человека; и стало практически невыносимым, когда они оказались в одной постели — и Грег выключил свет. 

Грегу не нужны были лишние воспоминания. Всё, что последовало за невысказанным вслух «почему бы и нет», являлось хорошо понятной человеческой потребностью: умелые прикосновения, глухие стоны, неторопливый секс — и даже закуренная сигарета. Грег умел оставлять прошлое в отчётах. 

Решение было уже принято, пускай не Майкрофтом — но оно было правильным и своевременным. Разница лишь в том, что Грег готов был отступиться от всего, что их связывало, не для поддержания баланса какой бы то ни было системы. Он делал это для себя, потому что считал необходимым. 

Крайне специфическая форма эгоизма, с которой Майкрофт до сих пор не сталкивался: отпустить в подтверждение собственного права на обладание.

***

_«Жили-были Ромео и Джульетта. Однажды Ромео вернулся домой и увидел на полу разбитое стекло, разлитую жидкость и мёртвую Джульетту...» — любимая загадка Шерлока в детстве._

_Это первое, что пришло Майкрофту на ум, когда он, в окружении личной охраны, смог попасть на место взрыва. Здание частично разрушенного бассейна было оцеплено почти сразу после произошедшего. Повсюду были полицейские, где-то позади глухо выли сирены скорых. У Майкрофта было такое чувство, будто его лицо сейчас показывают крупным планом в прямом эфире вечернего выпуска новостей или что за каждым его взглядом, движением губ наблюдают через оптический прицел. Последнее, впрочем, было верным — несколько из вызванных им ранее снайперов по-прежнему находились на своих позициях — незаметные, сканирующие пространство в поисках новой угрозы._

_Вокруг валялись обуглившиеся обломки, куски кафеля вперемешку со стеклом, цветным пластиком и бетоном. Всё это то и дело поблёскивало в свете полицейских мигалок: красный — синий, красный — синий, будто бы в Лондоне совсем недавно шёл дождь. На поверхности воды, которая ещё оставалась в бассейне после взрыва, в нескольких метрах от того места, где стоял Майкрофт, помимо мелкого мусора и пыли виднелось тёмное пятно — чёрный пиджак. Чуть правее, на бетоной плите остался широкий кровавый след._

_В невидимом постороннему взгляду наушнике то и дело всплывала приглушённая перекличка его людей, искавших следы тела Мориарти или его подельников. «Ответ негативный». «Ответ негативный». «Ответ негативный». Майкрофт чувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова._

_В тот момент, когда он увидел направляющегося к нему инспектора Лестрейда, зазвонил телефон. Майкрофт не глядя нажал на «приём» — чёткий и спокойный голос Антеи, отчитывающейся о том, что скорая с Шерлоком уже на территории больницы, и команды медицинского персонала и Джона на заднем фоне действовали почти как обезболивающее._

_Через полминуты Антея повесила трубку, даже не дождавшись ответа шефа. Стереотипы стереотипами, но Майкрофт не прогадал, когда брал её в ассистенты — самостоятельность Антеи в принятии некоторых решений ежегодно сокращала число приступов головной боли Майкройта примерно на треть._

_Инспектор Лестрейд остановился в паре шагов, но не торопился докладывать о ситуации. Майкрофт боковым зрением отследил, как напряжено его лицо, как сосредоточенно он наблюдает за работой своих сотрудников, мокрые полы его плаща были вымазаны в саже, а на плече виднелся кровавый след._

_Майкрофт подумал о том, что сокращением числа своих головных болей ещё на треть он обязан именно этому человеку. И это казалось тем страннее, что в отличие от Антеи инспектор лондонской полиции Лестрейд на первый, да и на второй взгляд был человеком довольно заурядным. Стальные нервы, верность принципам, потрёпанный жизнью. Лучшего кандидата, чтобы присматривать за младшим братом, было сложно найти._

_Майкрофт крайне редко ошибался в людях, но сейчас у него было такое чувство, что в случае с инспектором он постоянно упускал какую-то очень важную деталь. Чтобы избавиться от этого назойливого ощущения, он первым начал разговор:_

_— Докладывайте..._

***

Бассейн остался в прошлом, Шерлок выкарабкался — не в первый и не в последний (кому как не Майкрофту было об этом знать) раз, Мориарти оказался живее всех живых — и Майкрофт планировал исправить это как можно быстрее.

А сам он уже несколько месяцев делил постель с одним и тем же человеком. На памяти Майкрофта это был второй раз, когда его отношения с кем-то длились так долго. Предыдущие продержались чуть меньше года.

«Жили-были Ромео и Джульетта. Однажды Ромео вернулся домой...» — в последние месяцы эти строчки всё чаще крутилась у Майкрофта в голове. Они звучали то голосом маленького Шерлока, то голосом Мориарти, то его собственным.

Майкрофт никому бы не признался, что после событий в бассейне ему то и дело снился тот момент после взрыва. Раз за разом, как наяву, он видел сначала себя-подростка, с большим круглым аквариумом в руках. В аквариуме плавало несколько золотых рыбок — их чещуя переливалась на солнце и слепила глаза. 

Майкрофт жмурился, поднимал взгляд, видел маленького Шерлока, бегущего ему навстречу, улыбающегося по-детски открыто и размахивающего руками, будто взбесившийся вертолёт... 

Солнце слепило глаза, Майкрофт моргал — а в следующий миг он уже стоял посреди разрушенного бассейна. В грязи перед ним валялись осколки разбитого стекла, повсюду была кровь — и мёртвые золотые рыбки. 

Майкрофт знал, что это значит. «Забота — не преимущество», — повторял он про себя, из раза в раз, как напоминание. Он пытался — день за днём пытался сделать всё правильно, как когда-то — сохранить дистанцию, защитить, защититься. Но чем чаще он видел мёртвых золотых рыбок во сне, тем тяжелее ему с каждым днём становилось дышать. 

Майкройт чувствовал, как аквариум в его руках начинает крениться, выплёскивая воду. А сегодня он просто не сумел его удержать.

***

Майкрофт отрешённо смотрел в окно. За всю ночь он так и не сомкнул глаз, но не чувствовал себя ни вымотанным, ни раздражённым.

Совершенно случайно он поставил эксперимент, результаты которого его самого несколько удивили. Пресловутый системный сбой, время вынужденного простоя, когда старые модели уже недееспособны, а новые ещё находятся в состоянии формирования. В этот момент система просто «спала». Длительность её бездействия, очевидно, существовала лишь вне её пределов, в рамках же самой системы на этот отрезок приходится некий «вакуум», в котором понятие баланса попросту теряло всякий смысл. Как с остановившимися часами, в которых достаточно было поменять батарейку и выставить актуальное время заново, чтобы «перешагнуть» время спячки. 

Они с Грегом, здесь и сейчас, оказались в подобном импровизированном вакууме. «Шахматные фигуры», расставленные им год назад стали прозрачными — и первый раз в жизни Майкрофт был совершенно не уверен, что когда фигуры вновь обретут цвет, он будет способен отыграть новый расклад.

Когда Грег уснул, Майкрофт ещё долгое время сидел не двигаясь, едва касаясь ягодицами горячего бедра. 

Майкрофт не был сентиментальным, но он любил время от времени заниматься коллекционированием воспоминания о своих бывших. По большей части это были пикантные мелочи, способные вызвать улыбку, когда Майкрофту хотелось расслабиться и отвлечься от ежедневной рутины. 

Майкрофт пытался представить, какими будут воспоминания о Греге. Но в голову почему-то лезла всякая ерунда. Красная жестяная банка с заваркой с кривоватой буквой «зет», выцарапанной на боку, коллекция карманных изданий Кинга в гостиной — неполная, потому что пара книг из неё перекочевала в дом Майкрофта (одну он даже честно пытался начать читать — несколько раз), никотиновые пластыри в цветочной вазе с воткнутым посредине «тюльпаном» из цветного картона, аккуратная чашка с геометрическим орнаментом, соседствующая на журнальном столике с огромной кружкой в форме гиппопотама и кривоватой надписью «лучшему папе» на боку, протёртая кожанная куртка с «горящим байком» на спине.

Не то чтобы Майкрофту нечего было вспомнить из привычек Грега, но все эти подробности их совместных сексуальных опытов уступали в яркости «нелепому сентиментальному хламу». Привычному, заполонившему его жизнь в последний год. В какой-то момент Майкрофт поймал себя на мысли, что нарушение порядка, которое раньше вызывало дикие приступы раздражения, теперь, рядом с Грегом, находило выход в едких и порой циничных комментариях, но не мешало системе «функционировать».

***

Ответ с самого начала лежал на поверхности, и тем проще было его игнорировать, не учитывая эту погрешность. Решение было найдено давным давно — оставалось только понять, зачем оно нужно ему самому.

Майкрофт всегда считал, что привычки расхолаживают, отучают быть готовым всегда и ко всему, делают тебя зависимым: привычка к вещи лишает самостоятельности, привычка в человеку — самодостаточности. Первое — мучительно, второе — губительно. Ни то, ни другое никогда не отвечало потребностям Майкрофта в полной мере, но тем не менее являлось наиболее эффективным рычагом воздействия на окружающих. 

И Майкрофт со всей тщательностью и оригинальностью подхода решил вопрос создания личных демонстрационных моделей: зонт как атрибут эксцентричности и некоторой изнеженности властьпридержащего, постоянные диеты как свидетельство борьбы с маленькими человеческими слабостями, Антея как проявление стереотипности мышления при поиске ассистента и привычки потакать некоторым своим желаниям. «Идеальный образ», годами работавший на поставленные задачи. 

Грег со всей своей кажущейся простотой и обыкновенностью ни в одну парадигму не вписывался. Но было в сложившейся ситуации одно «но», которое перевешивало для Майкрофта всё остальное. Ему определённо нравилось то, каким он становился рядом с этим человеком, — когда они оставались наедине. Майкрофт никогда не замечал за собой таких желаний, которые будил в нём Грег — его тело, «сердце», рассудительность. 

Хотелось снять все до единой маски и просто «быть»: не образом, целенаправленно сконструированным для конкретного оппонента, отражающим чужие представление и маскирующим свои истинные устремления, а собой настоящим. И при всех сложностях и неувязках рядом с Грегом Майкрофт мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Осязать мир без преград и посредников, впитывать чужие прикосновения и слова, пока его собственные демоны не напьются вдоволь это свободой. 

Но Грег слишком хорошо умел держать данные себе или другим обещания, и решение отступиться он уже принял. Карты были раскрыты. Всё, что Майкрофту оставалось, — разыграть «последний туз». 

И в первый раз в жизни Майкрофту до неконтролируемой дрожи хотелось, чтобы его честность оказалась «противнику» дороже навязанных самим же Майкрофтом правил игры.

III.

  
_Временами, я ясно ощущаю жалящий страх неопределённости._   
_И не могу не задать себе вопрос: насколько я позволяю страху_   
_Брать контроль и руководить мной?_   
_Он вёл меня и раньше,_   
_И похоже, это имело непонятную повальную навязчивую привлекательность._   
_Но в последнее время я начинаю считать, что я_   
_Должен быть тем, кто сидит за рулём._   
_Независимо от того, что принесёт мне новый день, я буду там,_   
_С распростертыми объятьями и открытыми глазами, да!_   
_Независимо от того, что принесёт мне новый день, я буду там,_   
_Я буду там!_ [©](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/incubus/drive.html)

Incubus — Drive   


Когда Грег вышел из душа, Майкрофт уже стоял перед зеркалом, поправляя отточенным жестом манжеты рубашки. Взгляд Грега всегда цепляло это отшлифованное годами практики действие: расслабленная непринуждённость в сочетании со строго выверенной порцией вежливой угрозы. Как пианиста от бога можно вычислить по пальцам, так по движениям Майкрофта Холмса, лёгким и скупым, можно было определить прирождённого политика. 

Грег сел на кровать и задумчиво посмотрел в зеркало. Рядом с Майкрофтом он выглядел — Грег уже не в первый раз пытался подобрать подходящее определение — «слишком обычно» было достаточно близко. «Так же, как Джон рядом с Шерлоком», — он невольно усмехнулся этой мысли, а потом заметил, что Майкрофт за ним внимательно наблюдает, глядя в отражение. Последовавший за этим вопрос: «Что тебе всё-таки нужно?», — оказался настолько неожиданным, что Грег даже не сразу сообразил, что он адресован именно ему. 

Слишком честный, слишком однозначный вопрос. Майкрофт крайне редко позволял себе подобные вольности в разговорах с кем бы то ни было. Единственным, пожалуй, исключением был Шерлок. Грег пару раз становился невольным свидетелем подобных диалогов между братьями. И в обоих случаях это было прямым следствием его личной и непосредственной заинтересованности в предмете обсуждения.

Грег понимал о чём идёт речь, но не мог понять зачем — и почему вдруг именно сейчас. Вчера утром, когда он вылетел из собственной квартиры, приложив входной дверью о косяк с такой силой, что посыпалась бетонная крошка, вечером на кухне, когда Майкрофт пытался быть ближе и проще, но с непривычки у него получалось осторожно-неловко и сосредоточенно, да даже в спальне, когда он то и дело ловил взгляд Грега, будто пытаясь в нём что-то прочитать... этот вопрос растаял бы горечью непонимания в атмосфере разрушающихся карточных замков. Сейчас же он, словно джокер, лежащий на отполированной поверхности стола в гордом одиночестве, выглядел настолько неуместно откровенно и прямо, что не оставлял никаких шансов на недоговорки. 

Грег не любил ходить вокруг да около, только сцепил пальцы в замок и, не отводя взгляда, ответил:

— Мне не нужно ничего из того, что ты можешь предложить.

— Весьма сомнительное утверждение. — Майкрофт заметно скривился, как от зубной боли, и только после небольшой паузы продолжил. — Неподтверждённое сколько-нибудь вескими доказательствами.

— То есть это я здесь зелёный стажёр, запаниковавший раньше, чем успел докопаться до истины? — Грег с силой сжал кулак и досчитал до десяти. — Это я каждый раз, как дело доходит до серьёзного разговора, ухожу от ответа?..

— А тебе нужна именно истина?

— Если бы я искал «именно её», то не продержался бы так долго, — Грег усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты путаешь меня с агентом Малдером. 

Майкрофт проигнорировал подначку, надел пиджак, оправил лацканы и рукава, но отступать он не собирался.

— Так же, как и я никогда бы не сделал тот первый шаг в баре. Это делает меня меньше похожим на агента Скалли, полагаю? — Майкрофт скептически выгнул бровь, ни тени иронии на лице.

— Зато очень похожим на Шерлока — всегда оставляете предпоследнее слово за собой. Всегда доигрываете роли до конца, — под конец этой фразы Грег отвёл взгляд и устало улыбнулся. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Секса тебе уже мало? — лёгкая нотка сарказма в голосе явственно соседствовала с чем-то «металлическим».

— Секса мало тебе. Иначе ты бы вообще не стал со мной спать. — Грег чувствовал, что начинает заводиться. — Майкрофт, обычные люди не умеют читать мысли...

— Меня это более чем устраивает. Шерлок чем дальше, тем невыносимее.

— Неужели конкуренция заела?..

— Я лучший. И, кстати, пять баллов за сарказм — моя школа.

Грегу хотелось повторить излюбленный жест Донован «эпохи Шерлока» — фейспалм, внутреннее напряжение тем не менее начало понемногу менять вектор.

— Пока что, безусловно, лучший.

Грег не выдержал, встал с кровати и, подойдя к Майкрофту, развернул его к себе лицом. 

— Признайся: вам, Холмсам, нравится быть невыносимыми ублюдками?

Майкрофт скривил губы в неприятной ухмылке, но Грег видел, что это напускное.

— Скажи ещё, что мне не идёт. Временами это оказывается крайне эффективно. — Майкрофт многозначительно посмотрел на ширинку на джинсах Грега.

Грегу хотелось одновременно и придушить его, и снова трахнуть. Ни то, ни другое не представлялось сейчас возможным, поэтому он ограничился долгим взглядом и, поправив Майкрофту галстук, отошёл к окну, от греха подальше. Стараясь большего на него не смотреть, Грег заметил, как к парадному входу подъехал чёрный Ягуар. В тот же миг телефон Майкрофта издал короткую трель. 

Майкрофт уже взялся за ручку двери, но потом вдруг остановился на самом пороге. 

— Мне нечего вам предложить, инспектор, чего бы вы ещё обо мне не знали. Смею надеяться, нам обоим будет этого достаточно. — И с этими словами Майкрофт, не попрощавшись, вышел из спальни.

***

Из коридора раздался приглушённый звонок мобильного и непривычно безэмоциональный голос Майкрофта: «Уже спускаюсь». Хлопнула входная дверь.

Грег проводил Ягуар взглядом. Часы на стене показывали три минуты восьмого, и он решил, что имеет полное право в свой законный выходной снова завалиться спать.

Уже вечером, вернувшись из магазина и рассовав купленные продукты по холодильнику, Грег заметил лежащий на подоконнике дубликат своих ключей и записку: «В Лондон вернусь через две недели. Телефон ты знаешь». 

Грег достал из холодильника банку холодного пива, добрёл до гостиной, ткнул наугад канал и поудобнее устроился на диване. Где-то на сцене со спящим на посту сурикатом он выбрал из списка контактов в мобильном «Британское правительство», набрал: «Вернёшься, можешь забрать свои ключи». Потом подумал и добавил смайл фейспалма. 

Через несколько секунд ему пришло новое сообщение: «Долетел нормально. И да, сержант Донован на тебя плохо влияет».

Когда Майкрофта Холмса одолевала скука, он не палил по стенам и не впадал в апатию, он начинал кормить с рук чужих демонов. Грег решил, что стоит поставить это дело на личный контроль.

IV.

  
_И даже когда ты уже заплатил сполна_   
_Когда ты в полном раздрае или всё ещё держишься_   
_Вспоминая о том, как удача была с тобой или против тебя_   
_Не теряй сегодня сна_   
_Я уверен, что всё закончится хорошо_   
_Ты можешь выиграть или проиграть_   
_Но быть собой — это всё, что ты можешь сделать_   
_Быть собой — это всё, что ты можешь сделать_ [©](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/audioslave/beyourself.html)

Audioslave — Be Yourself   


Дорога от аэропорта Инчхон до гостиницы должна была занять минут двадцать. 

Шерлок полулежал на сиденье, вытянув ноги, и постоянно слал Джону то сомнительного качества фотографии ночного Сеула, то найденные в Интернете картинки с корги. Время от времени он даже получал ответы и иногда (Майкрофт отказывался идентифицировать это звук как смех) похмыкивал, видимо, над особенно удачными образцами. 

Антея, сидевшая напротив с планшетником в руках, была как обычно невозмутима.

Как раз когда Майкрофт получил от Грега: «Вернёшься, можешь забрать свои ключи» (со _смайлом_ в конце), Антея, не поднимая глаз от экрана, сказала: 

— Их засекли в гостинице в южной части города около получаса назад. Ведут наблюдение. 

Шерлок едва заметно напрягся, — Майкрофт почувствовал это только потому, что сидел совсем рядом — но больше ничем не выдал своей заинтересованности.

Майкрофт кивнул скорее самому себе. А потом вернулся к сообщению и, набрав: «Долетел нормально. И да, сержант Донован на тебя плохо влияет», снова погрузился в просчитывание вероятностей. В этот раз он не мог позволить себе ошибиться.

***

Когда они зашли в номер, Антея положила свою сумочку на стол и, не выпуская планшетника из рук, тут же исчезла.

Майрофт сидел в кресле и просматривал отчёты оперативников, ведших двух приближённых Мориарти от самого Лондона, когда Шерлок, стоявший у окна, вдруг подал голос: 

— Подумал тут... 

В данный момент он больше всего напоминал нервного подростка... или ищейку, почуявшую кровь. Майкрофт подумал, что сам он сейчас вряд ли представляет более приятное зрелище.

— ...рыбки ведь ничем не хуже собак. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, прислонившись к панорамному стеклу за спиной. — Главное, чтоб зубы у них были крепкие и острые.

Майкрофт разразился таким искренним и громким смехом, который вообще редко себе позволял в присутсвии кого бы то ни было с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать:

— Да уж, у этой зубы точно что надо.

Шерлок самодовольно оскалился.

В этот момент раздался лёгкий стук в дверь, и появившаяся на пороге Антея произнесла:

— Всё готово, сэр.


End file.
